


Until We Meet Again

by CalicoTomcat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Gen, Major Character Injury, Mind Control, One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoTomcat/pseuds/CalicoTomcat
Summary: It all goes wrong so fast...It all happens so fast...The Paladins of Voltron learn the hard way...Never let Narti touch you.





	Until We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I just had to do this real quick, a little detour before I finish up the next chapter. I saw Narti in action and I was actually surprised that something like this didn’t happen at some point during the fight between the Generals and the Paladins. Of all of Lotor’s Generals Narti scares me the most and I think for good reason.
> 
> I know this is a bit dark for the show but it wouldn’t surprise me if she did pull a stunt like this one day.
> 
> With less blood, of course.
> 
> And really if you're familiar with my other work I don't think any of this will surprise you.

 

It all goes wrong so fast…

 

It all happens so fast…

 

Pidge twists as the silent General weaves, growling in frustration as the woman dances away from her blade and dives around behind the Paladin, and then-

 

Nothing.

 

Pressure on all sides of her brain. Cold, heavy pressure, and nothing.

 

Everything stops all at once.

 

“ _Drop your weapons or the Paladin dies_!”

All eyes in the room round on the voice- the Generals with relief, the Paladins with horror.

The voice belongs to Pidge, but those words are not from the Green Paladin. The General Narti has the girl by the scruff of her neck, claws digging into her flesh with a tension that betrays her otherwise stoic posture. Pidge’s eyes are glazed over and half-lidded, and in the low light the sharp streak of neon green that is the glowing blade of the bayard in her hand hovers dangerously close to her throat.

Zethrid puts the flat of her palm on the sword aimed at her neck, pushing it away with a toothy grin and a low chuckle, while Ezor curtsies playfully at the Blue and Yellow Paladins before sliding back and away from them as their grips on their guns begins to slack. The General Acxa glances aside and her eyes meet Pidge’s- her gaze locks with Narti through the captive Paladin- and a curious look crosses her face as she slips closer to the General now holding Pidge hostage with her own bayard.

“Well?” Narti questions through Pidge’s mouth, tilting her head sharply in mocking. The General’s muscular tail thrashes slowly behind her. “You heard me- drop your weapons.”

Bayards clatter to the floor one by one in rapid succession. Pidge’s head rolls like that of a doll as the General looks toward the last holdout.

“Altean.”

Allura’s chest heaves but her bayard does not fall. Every inch of her is coiled with violent tension and she stares unblinking at the face of the General threatening the young teenager’s life, a boiling fury building up just underneath her skin. She tilts one shoulder forward and her weapon begins to twist but she stops short when the Green Paladin’s bayard suddenly presses _hard_ against its wielder’s neck. Pidge’s expression doesn’t change.

“Altean, do you _really_ want to see your fellow Paladin slit her own throat? Or,” a twisted not-smile dances across Pidge’s freckled face, Narti mocking Allura with a smirk, a warning display of teeth, “can she survive a wound like that? Can her species?”

The Princess sets her jaw but does not answer.

The electric green light digs into the thin streak of exposed skin below the girl’s jaw, just above the high black neck of her suit, and a thin bubble of scarlet beads along the surface of her blade. Pidge does not blink but her voice is sickeningly sing-song as the General croons through her.

“Altean I’m not bluffing. _Drop your weapon_.”

“Allura _please_ ,” Hunk whispers, every muscle in his body trembling violently, “please just do what she says.”

“Goddamnit Allura just listen to her,” Keith hisses.

“Yes, _Allura_ ,” the General Zethrid purrs as she strides slowly away from the Paladins, “do as my friend says.”

She pauses, shrugging dramatically.

“Or don’t. _I mean I personally don’t care either way_.”

Keith snarls at the massive General and she returns the expression, pinning her ears back and grinning mockingly as she bares her teeth. He’d had his blade at her throat only moments ago. Until Narti, the Paladins had been on the verge of victory. Ezor had been pinned and trapped under heavy fire, Zethrid was about to be cornered at the end of the Red Paladin’s sword, and the distance between Allura and Acxa was quickly dwindling in favor of the Pink Paladin.

And then Narti had managed to slip behind her opponent, and before the girl could even react…

“Tick-tock, Altean.” The blade presses further and blood oozes out in a thin stream, trickling warm and wet down her weapon and over the tense lines of her hand, splattering on the floor in heavy beads. The air in the room is frigid and heavy with tension and the Princess’ eyes are wild with horror-

Lance’s voice is strangled as he nearly shouts- “ _Allura for fuck’s sake_ -“

The bayard slips from Allura’s fingers in the next moment, clattering to the ground, inactive and useless. She ducks her head and screws her eyes shut, hands curling into fists at her sides.

Pidge’s hazy eyes flick toward Zethrid and something unspoken flits between the two Generals.

“Thank you for your cooperation,” Narti hums through the Green Paladin, backing toward the doors with her fingers still buried deep in the soft meat of the teenager’s neck. “You’ve been _so_ kind.”

“So _hospitable_ ,” Ezor laughs. From some distant shadow Narti’s strange alien feline clambors over to Ezor and up her shoulder, glowering intently from a secure perch as the Generals move away from the confines of the battlefield.

“But we must be taking our leave now,” Acxa nods, waiting until the other three Generals are all beside her. She shoots a quick, intense look at Pidge that Narti seems to shrug off. “So we must bid you farewell. Until we meet again.”

The four move toward the door cautiously, Zethrid and Narti trailing behind and dragging Pidge along like a fleshy shield, using her to ward the other Paladins off. Ezor and Acxa are already through the doorway when Narti hesitates, tail twitching.

“Oh, and, _before we go_ …” Pidge’s voice chuckles dangerously. Everyone’s blood runs cold at the sound. “Just to make sure you don’t do anything foolish like _follow us_ …”

As Narti’s hand slips away Zethrid jerks forward, a flash and a gleam of steel vanishing as she buries something low in the side of the Paladin’s ribs. A strangled hiccup gets lodged in Pidge’s throat as the haze slips from her eyes. She stumbles forward one step, two, eyes wide with shock, and the massive General laughs as the Green Paladin slumps forward onto her knees and collapses to the ground in a quickly-growing pool of blood. Zethrid calls out as they vanish in the dark-

“Until we meet again!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, this is why we have healing pods.


End file.
